Sisterly Love
by Cain Loasa
Summary: Two close sisters care about each other very much and look after each other. Now when their mom is away they have fun. Will what they did be able to be kept a secret, or will it get out. After Nicira get a card from a gang she has several near death experiences in one day. Will she survive? Warning: this story had incest
1. Chapter 1

Nicira woke up, sat up, and ran her hand over her face trying to wake herself up but it wasn't working. She shook her head quickly, stood up, and looked in a mirror at her nine tails that flow gracefully behind. Nicura heard a knock on her and her mom poked her head in.

"Breakfast is ready." She told Nicira

"Thanks mom." Nicira replied

As her mom left her sister came into her room and sat down on her bed, and Nicira looked at the sweet little Vulpix how never wanted to hurt anyone if she could help it. Nicira looked at Sahara loving and hugged her, when Sahara returned the hug Nicira felt her mood brighten, and she gently kissed her on the forehead.

"How did you sleep Sahara?" Nicira asked her

"Good, are you still having nightmares?" Her sister asked her

"Yeah, don't worry, but I love that you care." Nicira replied

"I hate when you worry, ever since he broke up with you you've worried over everything, and I hate that." Sahara told her "I really do care about you."

The 'he' that they were talking about was an immature Septile that didn't know what he had with Nicira until he savagely broke with her on her birthday over the phone.

"I know you do, I care about you too, and I hate seeing you stress about me." NIcira replied

"What was this nightmare about?" Sahara asked her

Nicira swallowed deeply before walking to her door and closing, and then she sat down on her bed by her sister.

"You were dying in my arms, I couldn't do anything to help you, and as you were dying I felt myself dying too." Nicira told her sister

Nicira saw the color drain from her sister's face and as she started to cry Nicira pulled Sahara onto her, and when her tears soaked in Nicira's bra was when she finally noticed that she was still only in her underwear and bra. Even though it wasn't very comfortable she stayed by her sister until she had stopped crying, and when she did she quickly pulled Nicira into her walk-in closet. Sahara always had a taste for fashion while Nicira was more into sports, mainly soccer, volleyball, and track, but Nicira always appreciated her sisters input. When they walked out of the closet Nicira was wearing dark blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and black heels. She spun around for her sister who inspected her work, and when their mom called their names they dashed down the stairs and almost tripped each other.

"Well, it's about time you two got down here, but luckily the food is still warm." Their mom told them as they quickly sat down in their seats

As their mom set the food in front of them they laughed quietly earning them a look from their mom, but it only made Sahara choke on her orange juice. The two sisters finished off their breakfast quickly, grabbed their bags, and ran out the front door to the school bus that was waiting them outside their house. When they got onto the bus they quickly slid into their seat beside each other and started to chat about how they thought their days would go, but then one of the guys in the seat in front of them turned around.

"You two, pipe it down you guys need to be quiet." The guy told them

Sahara looked at her sister as her eyes narrowed and the fires on her tails brightened with anger.

"One, we are not guys, we are women, and two Noha, if you weren't so tune into our conversation you wouldn't be so bothered." Nicira growled while flashing her teeth

Everyone got quiet as Nicira said this and they were now looking at Noha to see how he would react, but as his face got redder he just sat back down since the last time he talked back Nicira had bitch slapped him. As everyone started to look at Nicira she resumed to talking to her sister, and when they got to school everyone waited for Nicira and Sahara to get off the bus before anyone got up.


	2. Chapter 2: Targeted

When Nicira and Sahara got into the school they quickly went to gym, which was the only class they had together since Sahara was only in 9th grade while Nicira was in 11th, but they loved having gym together since they could play sports together and wrestle without being look at as weird. They squared up on a wrestling mat and when they grabbed onto each other's shoulders they pushed against each other until Sahara almost had Nicira out of the circle, but then Nicira placed her hand between Sahara's legs and flipped her onto her back.

"Come on sis, go easy on me." Sahara told her

"I'd never go easy on you Sahara, remember you're my sis, and I believe you're stronger most people so I push you harder." Nicira replied as she helped her sister up

"I know, but I had to try you know since it's my birthday tomorrow." Sahara replied

"Do you think I could forget, it's your 16th birthday, so of course I remember and I've never forgotten before have I?" Nicira asked her

"No, no you haven't, why don't we walk around the track?" Sahara asked her

Nicira nodded, and walked with her sister to the track. Nicira looked over at her sister who was smiling ear to ear, most likely thinking about her birthday, and Nicira couldn't blame her. The 16th birthday is a special milestone in everyone's life in her family, and it was the same for her as it was for her mom and her grandmother.

"Got any ideas of what you might want?" Nicira asked Sahara

"Remember those brown leather boots at Harvings?" Sahara asked her

"Yeah, the first time you saw those boots I thought your eyes would pop out of your head, and is there anything else?" She asked Sahara

"A bellybutton piercing probably, but mom would kill me." Sahara replied

"Little secret, I've had a bellybutton piercing since my 17th birthday, mom doesn't know, and if you don't tell her I'll take you to get one tomorrow." Nicira whispered to her sister

"Could I see it?" Sahara asked her

"Mom will be all day today to get your presents and that's when I'll show you." Nicira replied as the bell rang for the next class period

Nicira hugged her sister tightly before they parted, Sahara went to basic Algebra, and how much Nicira wished she was still in that class as she slid into her seat in Algebra 2. As the teacher came in and as he started to teach the class Nicira's mind quickly wandered to how her sister would look with her bellybutton pierced, she could easily picture her sister naked with the curves of her maturing body, but then her mind wandered farther to where she was also naked and she and Sahara were making out. Nicira quickly shook her head and hoped that no one saw how sweaty she was, she brushed her bangs out of face, and as soon as the bell rang she dashed out the classroom. She was happy that she wasn't having anymore little day dreams, but she still hung onto her feeling for her sister.

Sahara was sitting in her Algebra taking notes multiplying radicals when her mind wandered she pictured Nicira in a hot red bikini that hugged to her body and made her breast sway a little bit, but the thought was wiped from her mind when she felt her friend Camilla, a Guardivore, shake her gently.

"Stop fantasizing about your sister and pay attention, I don't know about you, but I like having you in this class." Camilla told her

Camilla was only person that knew how much Sahara loved her sister, and she also kmew that Sahara was afraid of being rejected especially by her sister. When the two girls met and became friends they both promised each other to share and keep secrets, and when Sahara told Camilla that she was a lesbian, sure she was surprised at first, but then she was happy that Sahara trusted so much. Another thing that Camilla like was that Nicira looked at her as another sister, people didn't mess with her anymore after learning this, and whenever before everyone had stopped anytime Nicira found a bruise on Camilla or Sahara she made sure the other person knew that it wasn't appreciated.

"I appreciate that Nicira cares about us, but don't think the full body searches are unneeded?" Camilla asked Sahara as the teacher told them to get into groups of two

"Are you really asking me of all people that?" Sahara asked her as she emptied the plastic bag that was on the table

"You _are_ the only other person she did that with I'm guessing?" Camilla asked her

"Nicira did the same thing with our mom when she came home from her first date after dad died." Sahara replied quickly

Neither Sahara nor Nicira like to talk about their father's death even just bringing it up dampen their mood. Their father was kind, gentle, and caring; he had met their mom at prom when they were just juniors, but since he went to different school they had to maintain a longue-distance relationship. After graduating high school they both went to a Crimes Investigation and Forensics Institute, their mom studied under the major of Crime Scene Forensics while their dad studied under the major of Law and the Criminal Justice System, and three year after graduating college their mom gave birth to Nicira on a cold winter, which is why her fur is whiter. Once again, after three more years their mom gave birth to Sahara on a warm spring day, and to everyone's surprise Nicira gladly took care of Sahara while her parents stayed in the hospital due to the fact that their mom had lost too much blood. It wasn't until Nicira was 14 and Sahara was 11 that their father was gunned down right in front of their eyes, Nicira had taken Sahara upstairs when the police came, but one thing that no one except Nicira and Sahara knew was that the two sisters made out while the cops where there.

"Okay, I understand, and tell your sister I said hi." Camilla told Sahara as the bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom

For both of the sisters the rest of the day went by quickly, which they didn't mind, and when they got to the bus loop Camilla joined them quickly. For awhile Camilla and Sahara chatted about how their day, but the second that the topic of Sahara getting a bellybutton ring came up Nicira clamped her hands over the girl's mouths and slid it down to their shoulders as the principal walked by. As she passed the three girls let a collective sigh of relief, and then Nicira pulled the two other girls off to the side.

"You two share everything, don't you?" Nicira asked them

"Yeah, we're friends didn't you have anyone like that?" Sahara asked her

"I did, she was Camilla's sister." Nicira replied

"I remember, you used to come over when I was younger and then you and Brittany would go for a walk," Camilla replied "but when she died you stop coming over."

"It was too painful back then; she was my only friend that I could relate." Nicira replied

Brittany was another casualty in the gang shooting that killed her father, and Nicira still hasn't gotten over either of the deaths. When their bus came the three girls got on and took their seats, when Nicira saw that there was only one kid in the seat in front of them, and she couldn't stop herself.

"Where's your friend kid?" Nicira asked him

"He was killed today and they gave me this card to give to you." The guy replied while handing her a cream colored card

When Nicira looked at the card the color drained from her face when she read it.

Your next.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Eperience

Nicira shook her head in disbelief and pulled out two other cards from her pocket that were exactly the same as the one that was in her hand.

"They still haven't learned to spell, but they've these cards to two other people before they killed them." Nicira muttered while she pocket the cards

"Don't worry sis, I've got your back." Sahara replied

"I have your back too, you're all that I really have left of my sister." Camilla replied

"I don't really know you, I would like to, so let me start my name is James Fendrinlik." James told Nicira

Nicira smiled slightly and finally looked at James, who was an Inferape.

She took in a deep breath before speaking, "Nice to meet you James, I'm Nicira Johnson, this is my sister Sahara, and this her friend Camilla Herlaquin."

"What are the two other cards from?" James asked Nicira

He regretted what he said the instant Nicira's mood darkened, Sahara wrapped her arms around her, and Camilla tapped him on the shoulder.

"She doesn't like talking it, so apologize." Camilla hissed

James turned around to Nicira who was quickly brushing tears from her and he gently touched her shoulder.

"Nicira I'm so sorry for being an asshole." James told her

"It's not your fault don't worry." Nicira told him

"It is I should really watch what I say around people I don't know." James replied

"Well, this is our stop, I'll see you tomorrow." Nicira told him as she followed Camilla and Sahara off the bus

When they got off the bus and it left the sister started to laugh.

"What's so funny, you just got a death note." Camilla told them

The sisters looked at her weirdly, they wrapped one of their arms over her shoulders, and they started to walk down the street. When they got to Camilla's she left instead of going to the sister's house because she had a lot of homework, when Nicira got into the house she automatically called out for her mom, and by the time Sahara got into the after pulling the trash can up there hadn't been a reply.

"Mom isn't here, but we should still go to my bedroom." Nicira told her

"Okay, I just need to tell you something after we get there." Sahara replied

Nicira took her sister's hand and pulled Sahara into her bedroom. Sahara laid down on Nicira's bed as she watch her sister take off her shirt, and now that she finally was paying attention she seemed to notice more than the belly button ring.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me Sahara?" Nicira asked her

With a dry mouth Sahara replied, "I love you more than a sister Nicira."

Sahara watched her sister's facial expression, but it was hard to tell what she was thinking since it was completely blank. She was about to say something when Nicira kissed her on lips, and soon Nicira was helping Sahara get her clothes off. When Sahara had her clothes off, she helped Nicira get her clothes and soon they were wrestling on the floor. Nicira got Sahara into a head lock, Sahara wrapped her arms around Nicira's back, and rolled to where she was top. She was caught off guard when Nicira kissed, and she let herself get flipped onto Nicira' bed.

"Nice belly button ring Nicira and also nice ass." Nicira heard Camilla reply

Nicira spun and covered herself up as Camilla entered her room.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Nicira asked her

"Yeah, just knew you would wrap something around yourself if I did." Camilla laughed as she walked towards Nicira "So just uncover yourself."

"You first, I think Sahara and I both want to see you without those constricting clothes on." Nicira told her as she gently touched Camilla arm

Camilla looked past Nicira to Sahara who gave thumbs and as Camilla reached up to take her robe of Nicira walked up to her. Camilla was confused at first until she saw Nicira hand take hold of the string holding her robe, Nicira gently pulled, and soon Camilla's dress was around her ankles. She felt Nicira press herself against her, and Camilla felt Sahara press against her back and grab her breast. Camilla fell backwards onto Nicira's bed on top of Camilla, Nicira press her face into Camilla slit, and she tensed up when Nicira blew slightly on her slit.

"That feels so good." Camilla moaned

Nicira pushed Camilla's legs apart so she could get at her slit better, and as Sahara pinched Camilla's nipples her legs closed up again.

"We got to work together here sis." Nicira told Sahara

"Sorry, it's just that Camilla's nipples are so sensitive, and I just love it." Sahara replied

Nicira opened Camilla's legs again and started to lick her slit hungrily, when Sahara saw this she pinched Camilla's nipples again, and her legs closed around Nicira's head keeping her head in place.

"Camilla, keep your legs like that so I can get at Nici's slit." Sahara told her

Camilla nodded slightly as she tried to keep her orgasm in check as through slightly closed eyes she watched Sahara go under Nicira's slit and pull her down so she could start getting at her slit. Just from watching this Camilla felt her nipples get painfully hard, she felt Nicira slip her hand under her ass, and pull her waist up towards her. Camilla soon felt her orgasm explode out of her, Nicira drank as much as she could, but soon it was too much and it pooled on her waist and the bed. Camilla was breathing heavily when she felt Nicira tense up and her orgasm exploded onto Sahara face and the bed.

"What are we going to do now?" Camilla asked the sisters

"Now you get to eat me out while Nicira does whatever." Sahara replied

Camilla nodded as Sahara positioned her slit over Camilla's face and she started to eat her out, but she stopped as she felt Nicira lick one of her nipples. After she got used to it she continued to eat out her best friend, and soon she couldn't help but moan as Nicira pinched one of her nipples and continued to lick the other one. Her legs couldn't close since Nicira's slit was pressed against hers, soon she felt her breast start to leak from Nicira's attention, and when she tasted a little bit of Sahara juices she speed up and pushed deeper with her tongue. After thirty minutes her breast were sore and finally Sahara's juices exploded out of her onto Camilla's face and onto the bed, she knew there wasn't anything else coming out her breast anymore, but she loved how it felt when Nicira suckled on her breast. Camilla tapped on Nicira shoulder and when she looked at the young girl she moved to where Camilla could suck on her breast and she and Sahara could make out. After doing this for another hour Camilla got up, got dressed, and left to go back to her house to finish a project for one of her class. The two sisters jumped into the shower, got dressed in their pajamas, and went to sleep after Nicira put her sheets in the washer.


End file.
